1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device having an improved appearance without an additional exterior case.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device includes an anode for injecting a hole, an organic emitting layer and a cathode for injecting an electron. The organic emitting layer emits a light due to transition of an exciton generated by combination of the hole and the electron in the organic emitting layer from an excited state to a ground state.
As a result, the OLED display device has an emissive type. Since an additional light source is not required for the OLED display device, a thickness and a weight of the OLED display device may be reduced. In addition, since the OLED display device has excellent properties such as a low power consumption, a high brightness and a high response speed, the OLED display device may be regarded as a next generation display device for a portable electronic devices.
In general, the OLED display device includes an OLED panel having organic emitting layers therein, a main frame surrounding an edge portion of the OLED panel, a bottom frame covering a rear surface of the OLED panel and a window covering and protecting a front surface of the OLED panel.
Recently, the OLED display device has been widely used for a monitor of a desktop computer and a wall-mountable television as well as a portable phone. In addition, the OLED having reduced weight and volume with an enlarged display area has been actively researched.
When the OLED panel, the main frame, the bottom frame and the window are assembled and combined, an assembly tolerance are required for the OLED display device. In addition, for the purpose of preventing a crack of the OLED panel during a test of thermal impact or reliability, a gap space is required among the OLED panel, the main frame and the bottom frame. As a result, a border gap is generated between the OLED panel and the main frame.
Since the border gap deteriorates an appearance of the OLED display device, an additional exterior case covers the border gap and surrounds the OLED display device for improving the appearance of the OLED display device. However, it is hard to obtain the OLED display device having a light weight and a thin profile due to the additional exterior case.
Further, since a process of assembling and combining the additional exterior case and the OLED display device is required, an efficiency of fabrication is reduced such that fabrication cost and fabrication time increase.